¿buenos dias?
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Bella se levanta con el pie izquierdo, si por si fuera poco es torpe, ¿qué pasara ahora que tiene un poco de mala suerte?. ¿Alguien podrá mejorar su día?. Situado después de Luna Nueva.


_**Disclamer:**_Bella, Edward y Twilight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**¿BUENOS DIAS?**

**BELLA POV**

_Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro hermoso claro con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, encerrándonos en nuestra burbuja personal, cuando Edward se tenso y empezó a abrir y a cerrar la boca como si tratara de decirme algo y no pudiera decirme._

–_Edward ¿te pasa algo?–pregunte extrañada por su repentino cambio de humor._

_–__No,.. Claro que no cariño, porque tendría que pasarme algo– me respondió mientras soltaba pequeñas risas un tanto histéricas y tratando de desviar la vista._

–_Edward –dije posicionando mis manos a cada lado de su rostro– sabes que puedes confiar en mi._

_Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas._

– _¡Oh! Vamos Edward, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea_

_–Ok– tomo una bocanada de aire– Bella, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal ni nada por el estiro pero…pero…– se quedo pausado, acaso estaba ¿nervioso?_

–_¡¿Que Edward?! anda dilo, me vas a volver loca_

–_Bueno lo que pasa…es…es… que…–tomo otra bocanada de aire y dijo– ¡HUELES A PERRO!–soltó como si nada levantando la manos al cielo._

–_A es eso…–dije yo, quedándome en shock, instantáneamente mi cara tomo todas la tonalidades de rojo existentes._

–_Perdón si te hice sentir mal pero…_

–_No Edward– lo corte– esta bien que lo hayas dicho._

–_¿segura?_

–S_i, claro segurísima– respondí poniendo mi sonrisa más sincera._

–O_k, bueno ya que estamos en confianza quisiera decirte que…_

_Un ruido muy molesto empezó a sonar por todo el claro, Edward empezó a desvanecerse._

–_¿Qué? ¡Edward no te vayas!–empecé a gritar mientras miraba a Edward desvanecerse._

La estúpida alarma de mi despertador era lo que estaba sonando, la cual sonó justamente cuando Edward iba a decirme algo importante.

Trate de apagar el despertador pero no se podía, tal vez que se quedo trabado, así que con un movimiento de mi mano lo tire al piso, a algún lugar de mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama y busque a Edward con la mirada por toda mi habitación. La cual después de mi depresión nunca volví a limpiar y ya era hora de una limpieza; seguí buscando a Edward por la habitación y me di cuenta que no estaba, seguramente se fue para darme mis minutos de humana. Me volví a recostar en mi cama para dormir 5 minutos más, que daño harían. Instantáneamente al apoyar mi cabeza contra la almohada mis parpados empezaron a pesar mucho, para cuando me di cuenta Morfeo ya me había atrapado en sus garras.

De repente algo empezó a vibrar seguido de un molesto tono de celular de algún grupo de moda, haciendo que me despertara de repente haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con la repisa que estaba sobre mí cama _¡Auch! _me mordí la lengua para no soltar alguna palabrota. Conteste el teléfono mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas por el dolor. Era Edward

–Bueno– respondí, yo misma me asuste de cómo sonaba mi voz, en un vano intento de ocultar los sollozos que estaban a punto de escapar por mi garganta

–Alo Bella, soy Edward, ¿Estas bien?

–Aja.

–¿Segura? Ok, solo te llame porque Alice tuvo una visión tuya en la que te quedabas dormida y se te hacia tarde.

–Edward, por favor si solo me he dormido cinco minutos mas, no es la gran cosa– dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza, para comprobar que no me había hecho un chicón, el cual por cierto si me lo había hecho.

–Amor

–¿Si?–respondí yo tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

–Em…cariño, Bella son las 7:30 am, en media hora entramos a la escuela y en quince minutos se supone que tendría estar enfrente de tu casa, para recogerte y llevarte a la escuela. – termino Edward con su explicación.

–¡¿Qué?!– Solté un grito– pero… pero si solo me dormí cinco minutos –dije mientras bajaba la voz tímidamente, hice un puchero como una niña pequeña.

–Bueno pues al parecer no fueron cinco minutos–los dos guardamos silencio a cada lado de la línea– Bueno amor te dejo para que te arregles, en quince minutos paso por ti. Adiós.

–Nos vemos– dije y colgó.

Me quede en mi cama tratando de asimilar todo, en lo que parece me he quedado dormida mas de la cuenta y Edward llegara por mí en quince minutos. Iba a empezar a divagar sobre más cosas, cuando mi cerebro reacciono.

¡Qué! quince minutos me tengo que alistar.

Salte de mi cama, pero me enrede con las cobijas y me caí al suelo boca abajo y el despertador que tire al piso para mi mala suerte se me clavo en la costilla.

–¡Maldición!– grite, pero no me importo el dolor y me levante corriendo dirigiéndome al baño.

Mi baño había sido normal, sin más relevancia que había sido un baño exprés ya que había sido de cinco minutos. Salí del baño a toda prisa, con el agua escurriendo por mi pelo y tratando de enredarme bien en la toalla, pero no me di cuenta que a un lado de la puerta de mi cuarto había un pequeño buro y al entrar me golpee con el en el dedo meñique.

–¡Ah!– Aullé del dolor mientras me sentaba en la cama y me sobaba el dedo.

–Bells, ¿estás bien?– pregunto Charlie desde la cocina.

–Si papá, estoy bien– dije tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mejor posible

–Ok pero apúrate que se te hace tarde

–¡Ya se Char…papa!– grite para que me escuchara, se que sonó un poco malcriado pero, que se me hiciera tarde y me lo recordaran me ponía de mal humor.

Me cambie y peine en tiempo record, wow estaba orgullosa de mi misma, en realidad no supe lo que me puse solo se que escogí lo primero que vi en mi armario.

Bien, me quedaban exactamente tres minutos, exactamente el tiempo justo para lavarme los dientes calmadamente, había decidió que no desayunaría que lo haría en la escuela.

Me dirigí al baño, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina al buro, las cobijas y al despertador que estaban tirados en el piso como si tuvieran vida propia. Ya me los imaginaba riéndose de mí.

–_Ja, ja, ja– _me imagine al despertador riéndose de mi y me dio un escalofrió en la espalda_. Deja de pensar en objetos inanimados con vida propia_. Me recrimine a mi misma.

Entre al baño cerré la puerta tras de mi, tome mi cepillo de dientes lo moje un poco y tome la pasta de dientes, pero no salía nada, de nuevo y nada, lo puse frente mi para ver que obstruía el paso de la pasta dental, porque no salía nada de nada, la puse delante de mi vista, tratando de ver por el pequeño agujero.

–Vamos sal, se me hace…– esta hablando con las cosas inanimadas muy propio de mi, no hace falta aclararlo, cuando la pasta de dientes salió de repente cayendo en mi ojo.

–¡Ah!– grite en el baño tapándome mi ojo.

Tire la pasta de dientes al piso; trate de buscar una toalla para limpiarme el ojo, pero debido a mi torpeza al tratar de hacerlo tire todo a mi paso: repisas, jabones, botes de basura, papel higiénico, hasta la cortina de baño, di gracias al cielo de que la tapa del inodoro estuviera cerrada porque entonces seria el colmo de los colmos que hubiera caído.

–¡Ah Mierda!– dije más para mí

Tardaría mucho en recoger todo así que decidí que cuando llegara de la escuela, limpiaría ese desastre. Resignada me lave los dientes, exactamente al terminar de lavarme los dientes, se escucho el claxon del volvo plateado de mi amado Edward.

Salí del baño corriendo, pero al entrar a mi habitación me acorde del buro y entre cautelosamente, tome mi mochila y eche un vistazo al espejo, me miraba… bien… es más, mejor que otros días, tenia un aire como más fresco y jovial y mi ropa tenia un estilo diferente como más a la "moda" y gracias al cielo que se apiado de mi después de mi fatal inicio de día, parecía que non tendría que parecer un pirata ya que mi ojo milagrosamente había salido bien librado del incidente de la pasta dental.

Así que salí con una sonrisa en mi cara, pero al recordar mi horrible comienzo del día de hoy, mi sonrisa se esfumo. Baje las escaleras con más cuidado que el de costumbre y me despedí de Charlie con _un "hasta luego"._

Al abrir la puerta pude ver la perfección frente a mis ojos, Edward, el estaba a un lado de su auto, se miraba tan perfecto como todos los días

Me dirigí a su auto y el me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

–Buenos días–dijo con su característica sonrisa torcida– pero al parecer para ti no fueron tan buenos.

–Buenos días para ti, porque para mi no fueron tan buenos primero…– iba a empezar con mi relato previamente ensayado en el camino, cuando Edward puso su hermoso y perfecto dedo sobre mis labios.

–Sh…–me dijo–se como arreglarlo.

–Así ¿co…– No me dejo terminar la pregunta porque sin darme cuenta sus labio estaban sobre los míos, rápidamente mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello, mientras trataba de cortar toda la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, el rio contra mis labios, cortando el beso y a su paso, quitándome toda la inspiraron.

–Wow–dije yo sin aliento– creo que ya son buenos días.

* * *

**Ok, esto fue un intento de humor, espero que sea de su agrado. Creo que mejor me dedicare a leer fics en vez de hacer uno.**

**Bueno criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones lo que sea… pueden dejarme un ****Review, para saber que opinan y tal vez a lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano, me anime a escribir otras cosas.**

**La mayoría de las cosas que le paso a Bella a mi me ha pasado, excepto lo de la pasta de dientes y que un vampiro súper sexy me espere afuera de mi casa, en su volvo y para alegrarme el día me bese. Pero bueno debemos aceptar lo que nos toco vivir**

**Me divertí mucho haciendo el fic, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Carolina**


End file.
